Inner Daemons
by Rush The Mongoose
Summary: Fanfiction Based on my character Daemon. WARNING rated for discriptive scenes of violance, blood, and gore. Yee who is weak of stomach read at your own risk. R&R Please :
1. Daemon Draconis Darkhart, Part 1

He lurks the world, In the shadows, fearing not man nor machine, feasting on any prey that crosses his path.  
Sometimes he would get injured by the military, but he always finds a way back into the shadows.  
No one can find him, no one can take him down. Many say it's not possible, that they're cursed with these frequent attacks until they all die.  
What is his purpose? What is his reason for killing so many people? He lost his purpose a long time ago, but still keeps going, taking out his bloodlust on innocent people.

Daemon Draconis Darkhart, Born November 15 1989, wasn't like your average infant child. His parents were both full foxes, but considered freaks because the father was of demonic descent, and the mother was vampiric. When they moved into the small town they didn't expect so much prejudice, they moved there because of the better education. They figured it would be nice since they were going to have a child, oh how they were wrong.

The people of this little neighborhood feared these new supernatural residents, just like people feared things they didn't understand for centuries, and even more so when they had their little baby boy. They say an infant is born innocent, but a strong evil had manifested in this boy from day one.

Years pass, the neighbors treat the Darkharts no better. However there were afew people who didn't care much about demons, the ones that hated them treated them like dirt everyday.

One day, the little 10 year old Daemon was walking to school when three kids, two humans, one fox, shouted to him. "Hey freak! Go back to the zoo along with your damn freak parents!" Daemon just ignored them, but was suprised when he was forced back around and punched in the nose. Daemon was flat on the cement, recieving kicks and beatings for about 15 minutes until they finally backed away and left him alone, no one there to help him. He thought of himself as weak.

Every time he missed the bus he was forced to walk to school, and get another beating. This went on for two years. The bus never actually waited for him.

One day, as he walked out the door the bus drove away, forcing him to walk, but when the three children approached him, he turned straight around, and bit the fox on the arm as hard as he possibly could. The fox boy screamed as his bone cracked and blood leaked into Daemon's mouth. As he withdrew his teeth, He savored the flavor of the last of blood, then took his nails and slashed across the boy's eyes. As the boy screamed, Daemon laughed, until a rock crashed into his upper torso.

Daemon held his chest, blood trickling from his mouth "I won't be weak anymore..." He muttered, and picked up the rock and rammed it into the screaming boy's skull, immediately killing him. Daemon the proceded to killing the two human boys, terrified to their bones. Daemon clenched his fists and drove a punch into one boy's jaw, and the other fist struck the second boy in the nose. Daemon grined twistedly "Who's weak now huh?" He muttered to them as they lay dazed on the cement. Daemon knelt, took his nails, and stabed their throats open, A puddle of blood quickly forming under them.

Daemon looked at the three silent bodies, and one by one he carried them and threw them over the hill and into the river, smiling twistedly the entire time.

End Chapter 1


	2. Daemon Draconis Darkhart, Part 2

((Sorry it took so long. I really just haven't felt like updating. I finally got to finishing up this chapter and I hope you enjoy  
Abit of a side note I desided no sonic character other than fancharacters would be appearing in this fanfic.Also sorry if this one isn't as bloody. It'll get alot bloodier.))

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2.

Daemon walked down to the river and cleaned off his blood soaked hands, cupping the clear water and splashing his face. He shook off the water and looked left and right. "I can't let anyone know what I've done..." He muttered to himself. He wasn't scared of what he just did, infact, he was proud, but scared of what would happen if someone found out.  
Ignoring the bloody bodies drifting down the river, he walked back up and toward his house.

Daemon walked through his doorway, immediately noticing scattered shards of glass from the window, and afew bricks on the floor. "Damn them...Damn them all..." He muttered. Daemon's mother looked up from the table and saw him, looking with a worried face. She looked like the average fox, with pitch black fur and deep blue eyes. Her eyes looked calming and friendly, far from Daemon's blood red gaze. Daemon's mother spoke up "Daemon, what're you doing home so early?"

Daemon turned away from the broken window "I uh...Don't feal too well...I need to take a rest or something...Alot...has happened today..." He quickly stormed off to his room. Daemon's mother looked even more worried. Daemon's father came in and sat at the table "What's up with him?" He had yellow eyes and a bright shade of red for fur, with black on the tips of his ears and one pointed devil tail, Unlike Daemon's two. They both desided to leave him be.

Daemon sat at his bed for hours. Just thinking. Thinking about the three kids he killed, thinking of his mother and father, thinking of the neighborhood people. '_I shouldn't be afraid of those bastards...If only there was some way...Some way I could take care of them all just like I did those three assholes...I just don't know why they won't do anything about it..._' He thought, refering to his parents. '_They have the power to kill the whole population and yet they take this crap..._' He kept thinking, until he dozed off into a sleep.

Daemon stood in complete shadow, feeling a presence around him. He saw people approach him with torches and pitchforks looking at him with cold stares. Daemon looked up at the people with his own cold stare, a stare filled with intense hate. The look shifted suddenly, to a twisted, evil smile showing all his sharp teeth. As the darkness surrounded him, He used the darkness to his will and disappeared before them. Minutes later, before they knew it the darkness was gone, and the room was set bright...With fire. Every last person was caught in the blaze. Screams echoed out and into Daemon's ears and he just laughed insanely. His laugh and his screams echoed in his mind.

His eyes popped open, and he sat up in his bed slowly. He looked out his broken window and saw the moonlit sky. "I must've dozed off..." He looked the palms of his hands "That dream...It felt so real..." The screams were still firmly in his mind.

He heard a knocking from the front door downstairs, and peeked out his door to listen as he saw his father open it.  
"Yes?" His father said politely. Unfortunately he wasn't greeted politely. A red, middle aged fox was at the door "Hey, my son has been missing and afew families have been worried about their sons too! Where the hell are they?" He said bitterly  
The father shruged "I haven't seen any kids lately except my own boy..."  
The fox pointed at Daemon's dad violantly "If I find them and anything has happened to them, you and your whole family is dead, got that?" Of course, that got the fox greeted with a door shut in his face. He walked off looking really pissed.

Daemon looked at his father with confusion "Why..." He muttered "He could've cracked that guy's neck..." He sniffed the air "Dinner's ready..."  
The father laughed and shouted "Dinner's ready!" A second before the mother did. They both had quiet the nose.

Daemon came down the stairs and sat at the table, and dinner was served. Daemon and his mom only needed blood once in awhile. Other than that they could eat pretty much anything they felt like eating. A plate of spaggetti was served in front of him, and he ate unenthusiastically. They silently ate for afew minutes, when Daemon's father looks at him and says "What's wrong son? You've been acting abit strange lately..."

Daemon looked up at his father, and finally piped up "Why...Why won't you do anything about this? You two let them do this..."  
His father placed his fork down and said nothing. Finally he muttered back "What are we supposed to do? They hate us, so let them...Whatever floats their boats..."  
Daemon pushed his plate away, stood up, and left the table "I need some...Fresh air..." He walked out the door.  
His mother and father gave eachother a confused look.

End Chapter 2


	3. Daemon Draconis Darkhart, Part 3

The young Daemon stood out in the middle of the porchway, Standing there staring into the palms of his hands. He felt such great power welling through him during his dream, and he wanted more. Much more. He looked ahead with his crimson eyes and saw a rather large black oak tree and ran over to it. He peaked around it and sat down against it, and began staring at his palms again "Hate..." He muttered, holding his hand up. "I hate this fucking place...I hate everyone here...I hate those weak bastards who think they have a right to treat me like this...I hate them all!" In seconds, bright red flames bursted forth right in the palm of his hand. Sparks were flying everywhere, and before he knew it there was fire building in the tree's branches. Daemon jumped and backed up away from the tree, dropping his fireball on the tree, only making things worse. In seconds the entire tree was set ablaze. Daemon stood in shock, until he was grabbed from behind and his arms restrained. His heart was racing, and he was too scared to do anything about his neighbor fox.

The Darkhart's front door is litteraly slamed open, and Daemon is hurled inside. "You're little devil boy starting a fucking fire! Next time I see him or either of you people out here I will get a firearm and shoot you on sight!" The door was slamed back shut, and swung off it's hinges. The fox dashed off to try to put out the fire.  
Daemon stood up slowly. He simply looked his father in the eyes, Not a trace of guilt, and no more traces of fear. Just stared at him.  
Daemon's father sighed "Daemon, What did you do? You didn't get into the matches did you?"  
Daemon shook his head "The fire...I made it appear..."  
The father gave Daemon a sharp look. He didn't think it would be so soon. "Daemon...You must promise me to never use those powers. Do you understand?"  
Daemon said bitterly "If I don't, who will..."  
The now angry father yelled out "You will NOT use those powers ever again! Do you understand me?"  
The mother looked abit shocked and scared from all this.  
Daemon's simple little look changed to a look of bitter hatred, the same look he had in his dream. "No...I don't understand..."  
His father took a swipe at Daemon's face, but Daemon caught his hand. His bitter look curved into a twisted smile. Cracks could be heard as each of the father's fingers was broken in his own son's hand. "Argh!" His father let out a horrible yell in pain. His mother was too stunned to do anything, and on the brink of tears.  
Daemon stood up, tightly squeezing his father's already crushed hand in his own balled fist. Daemon felt immense strength flowing through him "You're inferior...You're just like them...You're...Weak...I will show you...I will show you all..." He gathered some of his strength and tossed his wincing father into the dining room table, smashing it into peices.

Daemon walked straight past mother who was frozen with fear. Daemon slowly approached father step by step. "You know dad, You're not going to be my first victim...I'm the one who killed those spoiled bastards..."  
His father was dazed from hitting the table, and abit of blood ran from his mouth and nose.  
Daemon stood right in front of his own father. His eyes glistened with psychotic joy, and every sharp fanged teeth was showing in his smile. He took his fist and aiming at the chest, He drove his fist in with enough force to break a small boulder, shattering the rib cage in an instant. Daemon pulled out a thumping beating dripping slab of dark red, the heart, and held it in his palm. A torrent of blood spat out of his father's mouth, and there was a puddle under him. He looked at Daemon, then at his wife, and couldn't utter a word before he simply laid his head down and died in a puddle of his own crimson blood.  
"This looks great...Alot better than spaghetti..." Daemon muttered to himself, holding the still beating heart in his hand. He slipped it in his mouth and chewed it apart with his powerful fangs. His hands and muzzle were drenched in blood. Daemon savored the flavor of blood once more.

The Mother still couldn't believe what she saw. It happened so quickly, in broad daylight. Tears ran down her face as she saw her husband laying on the floor dead, and her son eating his heart.

"Now...My dear sweet mother..." He hissed. As he said that his twin tails lashed around violantly. They seemed to grow in length "Time to go and meet up with father.." His twisted psychotic smile was there on his face once more, only difference was his teeth, now red from his feast. His tails danced like crazy, almost as crazy as Daemon was.  
When his mother came to her senses and went into a run, One of his tails stabbed straight through the back of her head to the other side, peircing through her right eye. He hung her over the ground with his strong tail. She was dead in minutes, and blood dripped from her eye socket, down to her shoes, and made a puddle over where she was hung. She slipped off the tail and was tossed aside like an abandoned rag doll.

"We won't let those monsters win! We'll kill them right here and now!" A mob was gathering together outside Daemon's house, lighting torches bright and holding pitchforks high. Some had shotguns ready, and one hedgehog even had a chainsaw.

Daemon looked at his broken hanging door and heard all the chattering of the mob outside, And his twisted grin spread across his face once more.

End Chapter 3


	4. Daemon Draconis Darkhart, Part 4

Daemon looked in the direction of the commotion outside. His muzzle and matted fur were drenched in his parent's blood, whom were motionless in a puddle of crimson on the floor. Daemon's ears twitched, and his eyes glinted with blood lust. In this kind of mood, Daemon was an irrational, killing machine, and only capable of killing. He walked slowly and calmly, and stepped right on his dead mother's face. He left a trail of blood as he walked ahead, and stopped in front of the door, giving himself and the door abit of distance, as he knew something was about to happen. His ears gave a little twitch, and the sound of footsteps echoed in his powerful ears. He couldn't smell anything over the overpowering scent of blood, but he heard everything. The anger in the stomps, fear in the breath and increasing heart rate. The fear gave him power. For so long he felt afraid of these cruel people, when all along they were even more scared of him and his parents.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and the door flung wide open. The same middle aged fox who threatened him before was there, with a blood-stained grip on his neck, and his shotgun on the floor. Daemon lifted the fox like a feather, fealing the immense power flowing through him. The fear in the fox's eyes, like he knew he should say his last prayers. "Gasp..." And he probably would've if he could utter a single word. Daemon could see the pure fear in his eyes, and felt his fear giving him strength. He simply laughed an insane laughter "Ple...Please..." The fox managed to get out, struggling for air. Daemon growled "Please? Please? You don't deserve life you pathetic fool! If you ment to say, 'Please end my worthless life', then I will oblige!" Daemon took his free hand, and plunged his fingers into the fox's eyes. The fox wailed in pain, and blood driped down his cheeks. Daemon griped the fox's face and dug into it with his powerful fingers. He let go of his neck and let him hang there by Daemon's fingers. "Dieeeee..." Daemon muttered in a harsh tone. He pulled away and ripped his eyes, nose, and a large chunk of his face right off. Blood splattered all over Daemon's face, and some of it into his mouth. He licked his lips and savored the flavor, as the fox screamed in immense burning pain. The rest of the mob couldn't do anything but look at this with disgust and chilling fear. Even as a mob, they felt all alone, like they knew it was the end. They provoked a dark, hidden evil, and they were going to pay for it. Daemon took the faceless fox by the arm, applying enough force it snapped like a twig. Daemon then swung him around and tossed him at the wall. The fox smashed against the wall, leaving a hole, and there was a snap as he broke his neck.

Daemon calmly walked on, and before he steped out the door, he stepped on a peice of glass. He didn't so much as wince or even blink, but he was annoyed. He looked up at his window, and looked back over at the mob. Afew people up and ran, while those with guns fired away at Daemon. Daemon walked ahead, gun shots going into his shoulders and arms, but they didn't do much against him. "Who..." He muttered. They continued firing, and some of Daemon's blood dripped on the soil. "Who...Who threw that brick..." A pitch black aura was clearly visible around him, which deflected the bullets. "Tell me...Tell...Me...NOW!" He boomed, which stopped the gun fire. A mob member, a common squirrel, only 12 years old, tried to run, but tripped over a rock. Daemon smirked "Pathetic..." He grabbed the young squirrel by the leg and actually threw him through his other window "Irony..." Daemon muttered. "Now...You all burn!" A flame burst forth from his right hand, and before anyone else could run, he sent out a blazing jet stream of fire like a flamethrower, and set the entire mob into flames. They dropped their guns, and went into a state of panic from the pure agony. Their skin peeled and blistered all over. Some tried to put it out, some tried to find water, and some just couldn't take it and kneeled in agonizing pain. When it grew quiet, they had all collapsed, burnt to a crisp.

Daemon felt such great power, he wanted to burn the entire town to it's grave. He started with his own home, wanting to burn all the memories away "All of it...Burn..." His house was set ablaze, and started to collapse.. When he was done with it, it was a smoking pile of ash, and other neighboring houses were set ablaze from the wildfire. By around midnight, the entire town as a smoldering pile of ash and Daemon was sitting outside of it, sitting next to a bush on the roadside. The blood had dried in his fur and he seemed calm, and had an almost empty look. After awhile he muttered "Tonight I make a vow to myself...I will never let the weak roam the earth...I'll become stronger, and anyone who gets in my way will suffer...This is my purpose, And I will never be weak again..." And he kept awake on that thought all night. In reality he had no purpose, he was just a monster on a rampage. But he wanted one so dearly he was willing to kill anyone in his path.

End Chapter 4, Next chapter, "The Darkness in the Asylum"


	5. The Darkness in the Asylum, Part 1

6 Years since that blood-stained night...

Through the course of these 6 years, Daemon went on a unpredictable, unstopable killing spree. He had quite the reputation, not only as a wild killer, but as a womaniser, a slob, and an outright horrible person. Those combine make someone you'd really want to stay away from. G.U.N. had a nice reward on him, alive for now, so he was often attacked by some random, foolish bastard, who then quickly met his death. This time was different. He was caught by suprise...

A figure, wearing a long dark brown coat and hat, walked into one of the city's bars. The figure was shadowed and as gloomy as a storm cloud. He walked up to the bar and asked for a drink "Bloody Mary..." Said the freaky figure in a crooked tone.  
The rock music on the speakers had stoped, and nobody had even touched anything. The bartender just looked at this cloaked person with a raised eyebrow "Alrighty then...Bloody mary coming right up..." He then said in a mutter "Weirdo..." He had turned around, and there was a quick slash noise, and a shocked look on the bartender's face. He made muffled choking noises as blood started to trickle from his neck, and his head sloped down, and fell right off his shoulders. Afterwhich his headless corpse simply collapsed. Daemon tipped his hat, and threw it aside, his red tiped fox ears twitching "Fuck...Your name's not mary, is it?"

Yells and screams could be heard a mile away, and in minutes, the whole building was on fire. After about five minutes the noises from the bar had stoped, and everyone killed were all thrown into a big pile in the middle of the bar, some with their entrails ripped out, some with chunks missing from their faces, all of them set on fire, their dead flesh roasting in the open flame. "I do so love bonfires...But now I must go. Another day, another attack on humanity..." He walked right out the door, which collapsed right as he left. He looked outside and sees one bright red fire truck, with the men readying the hose. "...No tanks? No sirens, police, nothing? Just a damned truck? I knew they were weak, but they're not stupid...Well not THAT stupid..." He thought, then shrugged "I'll take care of these dumb bastards..." He was in plain sight, and they just ignored him, prioritizing themselves with the fire. He walked towards them calmly, when his ears twitched "Wha?" There was a loud thwack, and Daemon fell over, looking up at a fading brown figure, until he went unconscious.

"Ugh..."  
"The patient is restrained, right?"  
"Those holds are reinforced steel, he can't break through, and he definately can't burn through 'em."  
"Put the freak in a room and lets get some lunch."  
Daemon's eyes flung wide open, they were bloodshot, and you could easily tell from his face that he was pissed. His ears twitched as he heard two thirty year old men in white coats "Okay, I'll handle him." One of them piped up. The man reached for Daemon, not paying attention to know he was awake, and as soon as his hand was in range of his muzzle, Daemon chomped right down on his index finger, ripping it off his hand. The man fell over backwards, screaming and panicing in pain. He held up his now four fingered hand in shock and horror as blood flowed down his hand "That bastard! Someone help me! Oh my god!" The other man darted to him with a first-aid kit and applied bandages.

Daemon lashed out with a booming yell "Fucking coward! I'll kill you! EVERYONE HERE, AND ALL OF THEIR DAMN FAMILY! THEY'LL ALL BE BLOODY CORPES WHEN I'M DONE WITH THEM!" Suddenly he heard footsteps toward him, and then a sharp pain in his arm. "Gah!..." He looked to his right side and saw a needle in his arm "Fuh..." And before he could even finish his expletive, he had blacked out once more.

Daemon's eyes came open slowly, and he squinted to the bright light in the solitary padded room. "Restraints, bright light, and no food...This definately isn't my kind of place..." The door came open, and a man in white came in and laid a plate with bread on it, and a small bowl of water next to him "We have nowhere to take you in your condition, and no way in hell are you getting out of there any time soon..." Daemon thought to himself _'Correction, no GOOD food...I could use a nice steak...' _And gave the man an angry yet hungry stare "You just wait until I get out..." And he kicked over the food and water. The man just shook his head and left, leaving Daemon with his thoughts of torture.

"Die...Die...Die..." The insane fox whispered repeatedly. "All of them...Dieeeee..."

End Chapter 5


End file.
